dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheer
Sheer/Shear (ミハサ Mihasa) is a member of the Spectral Space Pirates, the main antagonists of Mesozoic Meltdown, and is the only female among them. She was the third to debut. In the English dub, she is voiced by . In the Japanese arcade game and for the first thirteen episodes of the season, she was voiced by Asuka Tanii (who also voiced chibi Chomp and Laura), but from episode 14 on, she was replaced by Saori Yuba. Character Design Sheer is a humanoid alien of unspecified species and planet with pale white skin, red eyes, long black hair, and pointed elf-like ears. Physically, she is skinny, but among the more averagely human-like of her comrades. Whether biological or artificial, she has a pair of retractable slim pale yellow bat-like wings on her back. She wears a yellow ribbon-like decoration in her hair, a spiky purple dress with pink and dark purple trim, with long black sleeves underneath her dress, long black boots that go up to her thighs, as well as lipstick, nail polish, and a yellow belt and cuff. Her summoning device is small and located on her choker. Name Sheer's English name is a play on the word shear, a tool similar to scissors. It is also the Sign of her dinosaur, Maximus, and the large yellow bow in her hair resembles a pair of scissors, yellow also being the color for the Scissors Sign. A similar pattern exists with the other two Space Pirates. She also uses sharp-edged tools such as her signature crescent boomerang, plus a set of actual shears in episode 54. (It's possible that 4Kids made a mistake when spelling her name as Sheer, as the TCG spells it Shear, after the noun, and the word "sheer", an adjective, has a completely different set of meanings. The spelling "Sheer" presumably came from the long-gone 4Kids Videos page where Dinosaur King episodes with brief summaries used to be available.) Her Japanese name, Mihasa (ミハサ), is an anagram of the pronunciation for the word meaning scissors, hasami (はさみ)."名前の由来はハサミから," Source Personality She seems to be the most successful and clever among the three aliens, collecting 3 out of the 4 of the Cosmos Stones that her group acquired. Sheer is devious and sneaky, and does not care what she does, as long as she fulfills her task, having no qualms about threatening people with dinosaurs or dangling swords to get the information or cooperation she wants. Sheer uses a sharp-edged crescent boomerang-like object as a handheld or throwing weapon and to retrieve objects. Anime Ancient Rome Arc Sheer first appears briefly in episode 4 on the Space Pirates' Ship, when Spectre sends her to get the Yellow Cosmos Stone from Sophia after her comrades had both failed, and is "encouraged" not to do the same. The next episode, she attacks the D-Team with a Yangchuanosaurus nicknamed "Yang", recalling it away from a hit by Thunder Storm Bazooka after grabbing Sophia. She interrogates Sophia about the Stone and her brother Spartacus by dropping swords from the ceiling at her. She then confronts Spartacus in the Coliseum with Yang before the D-Team arrives. Venom Fang's Piatnitzkysaurus is quickly defeated by Chomp's Thunder Bazooka while Yang beats Ace and Paris with Burning Dash, but is eventually defeated after Chomp uses Dr. Z's newly completed Element Boosters to gain his DinoTector Form, using Ultimate Thunder. Sheer losing its card (and the Venom Fang card). However, she ambushes Spartacus outside and snatches the Yellow Cosmos Stone. Caribbean Arc While searching for the next Cosmos Stone, she and the other Space Pirates form an alliance with Blackbeard in episode 6, but Sheer doesn't take her place in the rotation until episode 9, when she attacks the D-Team with a Megaraptor nicknamed "Meg", but it was a distraction so that Blackbeard's ship could get ahead of them. She takes a backseat to the action until the D-Team and Jim locate the true treasure island, throwing Meg at them again while she goes and grabs the Blue Cosmos Stone. She leaves Meg behind to keep battling, where she is defeated by Ace's Ultimate Wind. Ancient China Arc While searching for Sanzo Hoshi in episode 11, she takes a nap in a tree but is awoken by woodcutters, where she and her Mapusaurus are mistaken for the ancient spirits of Lady Tessen and the Bull King. Sanzo follows the story of Lady Tessen's return to Fire Mountain and finds Sheer, fainting almost immediately. The D-Team arrive to save him and fight Mapusaurus, but when it used Heat Eruption, it accidentally makes the volcano erupt, forcing everyone to flee. Sheer tries snatching Sanzo again at the foot of the mountain, but is stopped by Paris's sonic call; she leaves in frustration after Mapusaurus is defeated by Chomp's Gatling Spark, abandoning it. She returns in episode 13 with the others as they finally force Sanzo to chant open the stone blockage over the Purple Cosmos Stone's cave with a quickly abandoned promise to return the D-Team's parents. Sheer summons Lanzhousaurus when the D-Team follows them, using Power Drain against Chomp, but it quickly loses to Ace and Chomp, Sheer losing its card. Sheer and the Pirates leave after Foolscap grabs the Cosmos Stone. Ancient Japan Arc Spectre sends Sheer to find the White Cosmos Stone in episode 14, where she uses Gojirasaurus to scare Shogun Tokugawa away from his bodyguard and fight the D-Team, confirming to them that the Space Pirates are out to control all of time and space. She uses Defense Burst to counter Chomp's Plasma Anchor. However, when Gojirasaurus is defeated by Ace's Hurricane Beat, it is thrown back into her, slamming her into a tree and giving her amnesia; she is taken away by Takeda's Kunoichi. In the next episode, she awakens knowing only her name, and the Kunoichi offer to let her join them. She takes up the offer and helps them attack Foolscap, who had captured Tokugawa, to take the Shogun themselves; Sheer doesn't recognize him and they fight each other directly. Her Deinonychus trio easily defeat his Megalosaurus, but are beaten by Ace's Sonic Blast, Sheer retrieving their card before retreating. She briefly reports to Takeda with the Kunoichi in episode 16 before they attack Tokugawa and Hanzo in the next episode, who now possess the Cosmos Stone. She sends the Deinonychus trio out again, who focus on Hanzo when the D-Team's dinos are distracted by the other Space Pirates. She manages to grab the Stone, but Ace defeats the Deinonychus, Ninja Attack sending one flying into her again. They return to Takeda, where Sheer's memories return; after Takeda holds the Cosmos Stone with his bare hand and collapses, she takes it and flees, returning to the Space Pirates. Ancient Persia Arc Sheer then looks for the Red Cosmos Stone in Ancient Persia during episode 20, scouring the desert without success before seeking out the D-Team to wait until they happen upon it. She tries to grab Zahrah, who might know where it is, sending out Lexovisaurus to occupy the 40 Thieves and D-Team. It defeats Chomp and traps Paris, Zoe and Zarah with Sand Trap, but gets defeated by Ace's Hurricane Beat and reclaimed by Rex, and when she goes for Zahrah after a cliffhanger, Aladdin tackles her until the others get away. Instead of being given a new dinosaur, Seth suggests she make use of the Isisaurus following Zahrah. Sheer attacks the royal palace by taking control of Genie with Spectral Armor, gaining Hydro Cutter, having him face the Alpha Gang and D-Team while Zahrah leads her to the red gemstone in the throne room tapestry. However, the gemstone is just a normal jewel, and she puts Zahrah on a high ledge until she leads her to the real Cosmos Stone, but Aladdin lassos Sheer in midair and she drops. She tries to wiggle after the Cosmos Stone dropped by Genie's defeat, but Helga takes it, and Zoe takes Genie's card and Move card. Sheer retreats wondering who she can blame her defeat on. Renaissance Paris Arc Told they won't be going after the Red Cosmos Stone to force the D-Team to use it as their only bargaining chip for their parents after capturing the rest, Sheer is sent after the next one in episode 22, coming across the Royal Mother and Chancellor Richelieu scheming to find the "Blue Eye of Gaia"; she uses Rajasaurus to assign herself to the mission. She follows Richelieu to an orphanage and has Rajasaurus try to knock it down, but a battle with Chomp that defeats Rajasaurus with Lightning Strike demolishes it anyway. Having lost her dinosaur to Max, she leaves when it becomes apparent the Stone isn't there, letting the other Pirates swap in. She reappears in episode 25 at Vasasi Castle, letting Gavro keep the Alpha Gang busy outside while she searches for the Cosmos Stone, attacking Zoe and the Teen Musketeers with her new altered Triceratops, Maximus, facing Paris. He defeats a brief appearance by Terry, but Paris finds and swallows the Green Cosmos Stone to defeat him with Ultimate Leaf, scaring Sheer away with his card. She and the other Pirates later try to reclaim the Cosmos Stone in a sneak attack but fail when Jonathan beams the D-Team and Alpha Gang back aboard the Backlander. Finale Arc After being berated for their failure, Sheer stays on board the Ship for the next short stretch until she and the other Space Pirates attack a Stone Age village in episode 27 to get at the Black Cosmos Stone in the nearby volcano, but are blocked by the D-Team and soon forced to retreat when Brontikens accidentally causes the volcano to erupt. They then do a scam trade of the D-Team's parents for the Cosmos Stone, with both sides using fakes, but Seth breaks ranks with the Space Pirates, and Cryolophosaurus freezes the Space Pirates' dinosaurs with Blizzard Smash. They eventually go to make a real trade, but Dr. Ancient has Jonathan make the Backlander break off and flee. The Space Pirates follow them and launch a sneak attack in present day, Maximus defeating Paris and Terry with Spectral Punisher. They steal and merge the Cosmos Stones, using the newly formed Dark Pterosaur to power up their dinosaurs, but its power begins to outpace their control. In the series finale, Sheer and the other Pirates have been turned into giant floating images of extreme power inside the Dark Pterosaur, and when the Backlander breaks inside, she summons Maximus with the others to attack them, Spectral Punisher defeating Tank. She also tries to attack the D-Team, but the attack is stopped by the good Pterosaur, letting them defeat Maximus and Armatus by the combined power of Chomp's Lightning Strike, Ace's Sonic Blast, and Paris's Emerald Garden, Sheer likely finally losing Maximus. Her and the other Pirates' images try to stop Seth from crashing the Backlander into the Dark Pterosaur's core, but fail, and are stripped of the power it had granted them. Sheer is last seen in Spectre's throne capsule with the other Space Pirates floating through space, dreading the thought of listening to Spectre's singing forever. Dinosaurs *Yangchuanosaurus (lost) *Piatnitzkysaurus (through Venom Fang) (probably lost) *Megaraptor (lost) *Mapusaurus (lost) *Lanzhousaurus (lost) *Gojirasaurus (lost) *Deinonychus (lost) *Lexovisaurus (lost) *Isisaurus (Genie, taken control of without summoning) (lost) *Rajasaurus (lost) *Maximus (probably lost) Statistics TCG Stats *Name: Shear *Team: Spectral Space Pirates *Card Code: DKDS-076/100, DKTA-078/100, SAS-072/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKDS): Ep. 55 anime scene *Image From (DKTA): Ep. 63 anime scene *Image From (SAS): Ep. 70 anime scene *Abilities: :(DKDS) Search your deck for a Move or a Paper or Rock Spectral Armor Dinosaur and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. Then, you can Dino Slash a Spectral Armor Dinosaur from your hand. If you do, that Dinosaur can attack this turn even if the Dinosaur under it already attacked. :(DKTA) Search your deck for a Scissors or Paper Spectral Armor Dinosaur and a Scissors or Paper Super Move and put them into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) :(SAS) Choose a "Maximus" or a Move card from your deck or your discard pile and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. You can include "Maximus" in your deck only if you are using this Character. 078.jpg|Shear TCG card (DKTA) 072-100-shear.jpg|Shear TCG card (SAS) (French) Trivia *In the Japanese version, she often ends her sentences with "-''kamo ne''", which means "maybe". *Sheer is one of several characters in show to nickname her dinosaurs, but the only Space Pirate (other than Spectre) to do so. *She is afraid of heights, despite having wings and constantly flying. **It is possible that she isn't so much afraid of heights as she is of falling from those heights. *Most of the dinosaurs Sheer receives from Spectre/Seth are carnivores (including her Move Card dinosaur), with Lanzhousaurus, Lexovisaurus, and Maximus being the exceptions (she only took control of Genie). *She is the only Space Pirate to not summon a dinosaur of the Element of her altered main dinosaur before getting said main dinosaur, in her case Lightning Dinosaurs before Maximus. *She summoned at least one dinosaur of every Element (including Normal Move and Secret) except for Water. Though she controlled Genie, she only took control of him after his card was activated, and so never actually "summoned" him. **She is also the only Space Pirate to control all Elements of dinosaurs. * Most of her dinosaurs are Asian. Gallery Zanjark_Mihasa.jpg|Sheer, full Zanjark Mihasa card.jpg|Sheer arcade card Mihasa pirate.jpg|Sheer in a pirate outfit - Special Edition Tie Breaker 61165.jpg|Sheer summoning a dinosaur Mihasa Armor summon1.png|Sheer activating Spectral Armor Mihasa Armor summon2.png|Sheer activating Spectral Armor Mihasa-Tuo1.png|Sheer summoning Lexovisaurus Mihasa Move.png|Sheer using a Move Card Mihasa3.jpg|Sheer piloting a Pod Ship bth_Dinosaur_King_Sheer-98om947hfb_zpsb5050ee9.png bth_Dinosaur_King_Sheer-ci8jwsfb_zpsa8b50f48.png Bth Dinosaur King Sheer-va9e zps593dffea.gif|Sheer throws her weapon (animated) Lolzz.png|Sheer fighting Foolscap Cooperate.PNG|Sheer's dinosaur card spread from The French Conniption References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG